The Darkness of the Night
by XxWith-A-Cherry-On-TopxX
Summary: AU story, bases of Riverdal They thought Hiram Lodge and The Black Mask Killer coming to Riverdale was the worst that could happen. How wrong they were when The Lodges call in old friends to help keep things in order for their business. They thought it would be for protection but what darkness did they bring to their doorsteps instead? Main pairing FP/OOC.


Hello Readers,

This story will yes, follow some of what is going on in Riverdale. The base characters and all that. But it's going to be half TV show half AU. I will not mess with the Betty/Jughead or Veronica/Archie pairing. All else is up for grabs. I do not own any of the characters. The main pairing in this story is FP/OOC.

This is just the tip of the iceberg to the story my little darlings. The more reviews and what not I get the faster I will post the story. This is my first chapter story and I do not have a Beta if someone would love to join me on this little quest.

*** The Beginning ***

"Daddy you know how I feel about entertaining your guests. Do you not remember what happened last time you asked me to do this?" Veronica groaned, leaning dramatically on the couch as she glared at her father. The thought of Nick St. Clair flashed before her eyes as she remembered what that pathetic excuse for a man had tried to do to her and almost succeeded in doing to Cheryl. Why did her father continue to bring the underworld into their lives? Why couldn't they be happy and live normal? She was tired of playing these games with the dark loads per say.

"Miha, you know what this business deal means to us and our company. Our future partner would like more… security in our territory while we work out the paperwork. The Serpents have been a thorn in our side since we first arrived. And who knows how well trained those Ghoulies are. It is better this way for everyone." Hiram Lodge told her, never taking his eyes away from his newspaper. Veronica gave her father another look before she huffed and grabbed her bag, already late for school.

"Do not forget to be here right after school. They are coming in at 5."

# # #

The roar of the engine echoed throughout the small town of Riverdale. Whispers already of a large black truck driving through the town spread like wildfire. What was the vehicle doing here? It looked like a beast from the depths of Hell. Driving well over the speed limit the driver never seen by anyone, window's tinted black as coal so no one could be a witness to what laid inside. Driving down the small country roads the F-350 swerved into the diner known as Pop's. Yes, they were supposed to be meeting up with Hiram Lodge but the man was a vulture as their father had told them. Why not get a view of the local's before heading in.

'Do not trust anyone that is not family. As soon as you leave a weak spot open they will gut you like a pig.'

The last words their father told them before sending them on this mission. Hiram Lodge was trying to make a name for himself again. Interesting enough since he had just been released from prison. A man doing whatever it took to get what he wanted. The risks would be high on this one. But in the end the work would be worth it.

Parking in the farthest spot the engine became dead silent as the vehicle was turned off. A small family leaving the premises hesitated slightly, starring at the truck before being ushered away quickly from the father of the group when the driver door opened. The passenger doored swung open as well and a man jumped down.

The figure was intimidating to say the least. He wore a crisp suit, black as the truck with a shirt blue as the sky. At an imposing 6'5 the man was a giant. Tall and masculine he lifted the shades resting on the bridge of his nose, eyes almost black roaming the area with delight. From some unknown Asian descent. That smile on his face, all teeth in a facade of smile. Come to me it whispered in a sultry tone, Come and play with me. "You know JD…" He started, voice maybe a little too high pitched for the creature it came from. "I've never been to a small hick town before. Maybe we can finally tip that cow over they always talk about." He laughed at his own joke and shook his head. Walking towards the front of the truck he grinned as the figure finally came out from the truck. "It wouldn't hurt to finally have some fun on these mission's your father sends us on."

The woman wore combat boots with a heel, making her an impressive 5'10. She was wearing old dark blue jeans with holes in them, tight against her skin. She wore a simple purple long sleeved shirt with a black leather vest, open to make sure the boys knew she was 'gifted' in all departments. Her hair was in high ponytail, only revealing that it was a deep red color. She left the sunglasses on, shielding her eyes from the new world she entered. "Luke are you always this idiotic or is it just for my pleasure?" Her voice was slightly gravely as she spoke, walking towards the front of the door.

"Oh, just for you darling, always just for you." Luke laughed, nudging the woman with his elbow in jest.

# # #

The table was gross, did parents not cleanup after their kids at all in restaurant's? Just because you pay for services doesn't mean you have to leave a mess. It was petty for FB to think this he knew, but it had been a long day and it was almost the end of the shift. He was allowed these small moments of complaining. At least he would get off at a decent hour today and maybe have some time for his son. Sighing he picked up the rest of the odds and ends of the table when he heard the bell ring for the door, signaling someone new was coming to make a mess. He groaned internally as he went to the back of the diner.

"Good afternoon my name is Papa Tate. What can I get started for you guys?"

They sat in the darkest corner of the diner, looking through the menu when an elderly gentleman approached them within 5 seconds of getting there. At least this place had some decent customer service. Luke put on his award-winning smile which seemed to put the man to ease, returning a kind smile. This was one of many benefits of having Luke around, he seemed to be able to ease the hearts of the innocent, always being able to give them kind words to wash away their troubled minds that seemed to accompany them whenever the two appeared anywhere. It was not every day you saw their kind this far into the country. Their aura oozed danger, seeping into whatever room they entered.

"Yes, sir we would love to try one of these…" Those dark eyes darted to the menu again, finger following where is eyes went before he landed on the wording he was looking for. "Famous milkshakes you have here. A vanilla for me if you don't mind and for you?" He looked at the woman with her back to the room. Papa Tate turned with that kind smile to the woman and his smile instantly fell. She continued to wear the sunglasses, but he could clearly see the edges of the scar on her right eye going up past her eyebrow and almost down to her jawline. He involuntarily starred at her.

"Chocolate." Was her simple response before turning her gaze to stare out the window.

"Of course, I will have someone out with those in a jiffy." He gave the biggest fake smile he could before walking away faster than he usually would. He quickly went to the back to find FP finishing with someone. "FP." He said, quietly, turning around to check his back like the new occupants would bust through the door and threaten his life. The other man turned around with a smile, wiping his hands with a rag. "What can I do for you Pop's?"

Papa Tate's knew about his newest employee's questionable background. He knew what the man in front of him was capable of. He may not have a list of exactly what this man has done but he didn't have to. And in the end, after all that had happened recently and especially in his own little shop he'd rather be safe than sorry. FP was a good man he could tell. The man was trying to turn a new leaf, but he knew the dark side would always have his hold on him. "There is some… customers inside that I would like you to wait on if you don't mind."

FP could tell something was bothering Pop's from the tone of his voice. He gave him one last look before nodding his head. "They are in the corner in far back. Vanilla and chocolate milkshake."

# # #

"This place isn't as bad as I would have imagined. Only one real sit-down restaurant though? What a shame. Maybe there's another one in them barn's they got around here." The British man commented. The woman continued to look out the window, ignoring the chatty man until someone came towards their table with two milkshakes in hand. She starred into his eyes as he approached, feeling the tension already between them. Her eyes may have been shielded but she could swear the man was looking into her very soul as he approached. Electricity shot through her body as she sat up straighter. There was something different about his man. He was not loyal good doer like the rest of them seemed in here. He walked like he had a purpose, the gait in his step evident. No, he was not just some small-town server.

As he approached the table he didn't seem to take his eyes off the woman, eyes rolling over her physique for a moment before putting the shakes on the table. "Here are your milkshakes. Have you figured out if you would like anything else?" FP could feel from air that these weren't the normal kind of people just stopping in to get a bite to eat. The man turned to him with a toothy smile and grabbed the milkshake, taking a sip. The whole time FP didn't take his eyes off the woman. He noticed the same thing's the owner did. The scar. The aura surrounding them. These were dangerous people. What would make them come to Riverdale of all places?

He couldn't deny he felt the electricity that went through him the same time she did. The invisible pull he automatically felt for her and internally shook his head. Something was going on here he knew it.

"Oh, my these are quite wonderful! You'll have to give my compliments to Papa Tate." FP nodded, looking the man over finally before returning his gaze to JD. Yes, the man had been impressive and almost devilishly handsome, but nothing compared to her. Almost as if unspoken words were filling the silence. Moments turned into an uncomfortable silence as the man and woman continued to stare at each other. Luke for all he was worth seemed slightly baffled at the situation as he looked between the two, sipping on his shake. A sliver of a smile appeared on his lips at the situation. Well well this could be interesting. Better tuck this memory in the vault for a later date. "As much as we would love to continue this fabulous meal." Luke started, going into his suit jacket to place a fifty dollar bill on the table. He stood up and ran his hands down his suit before turning completely in front of the man to face him. "But we really must get going on our merry way." He gave FP a wink and slid away from him towards the door.

FP watched the man out of the corner of his eyes until he knew he was a few steps away before turning to the other. She had stood up and FP took in a sharp breath at her physique. The man was well build and intimidating to say the least but her… her figure was that of a well build goddess. It was easy to notice this woman worked out hard for what she had. She slid her glasses up slightly so he could see the color of her eyes and more of the damage that had been done by some unknown past battle. FP almost had to do a double take. They were a bright violet color like an amethyst, clearing shinning in the dim light of the diner. No expression showed on her face as she took a couple steps forward to be in his personal space. He couldn't take his eyes off the deadly beauty that stood in front of him. "Have a wonderful day Mi Amor." Her voice sent another shock wave of electricity through his body as she went past him as well, brushing the right side of her body against his. They both felt the heat from the clothed contact as she slid the glasses back down, watching him the entire time until she exited the door the large brute was holding. Not waiting for his reply back.

Moments went by after they left, and FP released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Several thoughts swirled around his head at once at the new comers. What were these people here for? What did they want? Who were they here to see? And of course, the answer to these questions were…

Hiram Lodge.

What was the devil himself in their small town doing now? He would need to go to the White Wyrm tonight to talk about any intel they had managed to come up with. That woman though… FP took a deep breath and tried to get her out of his mind, but it felt like she had made the impact she intended to.

# # #

"Now that was interesting my dear." Luke started, entering the large truck and shutting the door. "Have we finally decided not all men are scumbags and want to get a little taste? Though I have to say some small town stocky man from here would not have been my first choice for you." He licked his lips and laughed at her. She was silent for a few moments, getting back on the road to their true destination. He had noticed. Of course he did. Luke noticed everything she had done. He had been with her for years as a partner per say. More like her father's watchdog to be precise.

"For the rest of the drive I implore you to shut the fuck up." For she couldn't deny the want. The need for some unknown reason to be near that man in the diner. She hadn't wanted a man since… The thought made her mind go blank for a moment. It had been a long time since she had let a man touch her, since high school. So why off of one moment were things going to change for her when it came to this man? A civilian? Ha. Laughable. She could chew him up and spit him out. If only she knew who he really was.

"Good evening Ms. Love. Mr. Klarke. The Lodges are expecting you." The doorman for the hotel advised them upon entering the building that was their place of stay. "If I may pat you down to ensure security." He started, coming towards JD with hands outstretched. She almost growled at him, taking a step back and a knife was in his face in seconds. Luke continued to wear that damn smile on his face as he stepped in front of his partner. "Watch yourself love. Be careful who you talk to and approach like that."

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Lodge told them, waving the doorman off as he outstretched his hand to Luke first. Shaking hands with a firm grip before looking at JD, his eyes roaming her body with an appreciative smirk on his face. She frowned at him but took his hand, shaking it firmly once before releasing. She stepped in front of Luke, knowing this was the time to show her father what she was truly capable of. Luke raised an eyebrow before taking his step back, knowing when his boss was ready to take charge of the situation.

"Mr. Lodge…" She started, a surprised look on his face at the voice that came out of the woman before it quickly going back to its more business look. She slides the sunglasses on top of her head to show her large scar to him, the war mark that she is not someone to mess with. "My father has… gifted me with the task of taking care of what needs to be done here to ensure your business arrangement stays intact. This is a gamble for him and you know that. The only reason he is entertaining this idea is because of the promises made to him by you. So, let's skip pleasantries and get right down to business. We don't want to be here longer than we must. And neither do you." There was a change of tone at the last part, an underlying threat in her tone as she stared coolly into his eyes. Seeming unfazed about the conversation.

Hiram looked at her sternly. He knew this woman was the daughter of his business partner but what gave her the right to talk to him in that manner? She looked to be in her mid-20's. A child still. What did that man think about sending a child to finish this business on this level? He was about to say something when he glanced at the man at her back. He was smirking an evil grin and waving his finger back and forth almost scolding him. 'No no no Hiram Lodge I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He was right. He took a step back from his pride about someone trying to boss him around and remembered who he was talking to. The stories filling his head about the woman and man in front of him that he heard sent a chilling shiver down his spine of fear. They were sent in to do dirty work, get things done no matter the cost. Hiram had to remember that this woman in front of him was being groomed to take over the family business after her father. Respects were owed. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He may be big fish in Riverdale when it came to the underworld but these two…

"Yes of course Ms. Love, please follow me to my study so we can discuss our business arrangement."


End file.
